You will meet a tall, dark stranger
by thornk97
Summary: When Tris moved to the Dauntless faction, she never imagined that she would be attracted to anyone, especially not one of the sexy leaders who, for some reason, can't seem to keep his eyes off of her as well... Rated M for possible future lemons!


AN: Thanks for clicking on my story. It means a lot. I basically wrote this because I thought that there wasn't enough Eric/Tris out there and that needs to change, like right now! I had written this, but on my iphone and then the stupid app closed, so I lost it all. Moral of the story kids, save your work during writing, not at the end! I'll leave this as an M rating in case I decide to add in some smut, but that will only happen if 1) I get reviews, 2) It fits in with the story, and 3) I think I can write it (it will be my first time writing something like that). I also want to point out that I have watched the movie and I haven't read the books yet, so if something is different, that's why. Now, enough talking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the series and no copyright infringements are intended (I'm saying this now so I don't have to write it again at the beginning of every chapter ;-) I'm lazy, I know!) Also, any spelling mistakes are all mine (Sorry if there are any!)

Chapter 1: Initiation

Tris' POV

Not only was I sad about leaving my parents, but now I was scared of my new faction. Dauntless. They kind of did live up to their reputation of being a little bit crazy. For starters, they run. Everywhere. Second, they make you climb up metal towers to get onto a train track. Third, you have to then jump onto a moving train. And last, you have to then jump off of that moving train onto the top of a building. Which leads me to now, where I'm standing on the building, covered in cuts and bruises, wondering what to do now.

"Well that was fun!" said Christina. We had teamed up on the train, with both of us coming from a different faction, me from Abnegation and her from Candor.

"Yeah, tell that to my many bruises!" We smirked at each other.

Then we heard a male voice shout "Alright initiates, gather round." We got up and followed everyone else to the other side of the building. That's when I saw him. Tall, dark, handsome, built like a brick wall, not an ounce of fat on him. Damn, he was hot. "My name's Eric. I'm one of your leaders here at Dauntless." He said. "And this is how you get into Dauntless. You have to jump."

We had to jump. Again. We all looked at him in disbelief. "What's at the bottom?" some smart boy asked.

Eric smiled at him. "You'll just have to jump and find out. So, who's first?" Everyone looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

That was until I heard "Me." I realised that it had come out of my mouth. Everyone turned to stare. Eric looked at me in surprise. He raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and moved to the side. Everyone moved to give me space to pass. I walked to the ledge and looked over. It was just a huge, black hole waiting to swallow me up. Great. I sighed and took my cardigan off.

That's when I heard a boy from the same faction as Christina say "Take it off, Stiff. No, put it back on." It took me a minute to place his face. Then I realised. He was the one who had been making fun of the boys from my old faction. I ignored his comment and got up onto the ledge. I peered over the edge again. Nope, still a large, black hole. I looked over my shoulder at Eric, in case this was all just some big joke and there was actually a nice set of stairs that could take us to the bottom. But he was just staring at me with a strange intensity that made my stomach do little flips. Either that or the fact that I could be jumping to my death. I looked straight forward again and let out a shaky breath.

"Today initiate." I heard Eric's voice say. So I took another deep breath. And jumped.

The fall didn't last long, but when I thought that I would land on the hard concrete, I landed in a huge net. As I tried to calm my racing heart, I let out a laugh. I saw the other initiates looking down at me and I realised that I had to move. Just at that moment, someone grabbed the side of the net and I rolled over to the edge. I came face to face with a guy. He was good- looking, but not as hot as Eric. He grabbed my waist and pulled me off the net and set me on the ground.

"Did you get pushed?" He said.

"No." I said, a little out of breath.

"What's you name?" He asked.

"Be..." I trailed off. Beatrice didnt seem like the sort of name a Dauntless member would have.

He stared at me in confusion. "Is that a hard one? You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You won't be able to choose again."

I thought for a second. Only one name came to my head. "Tris." I said.

He stared at me for a moment, and then shouted "first jumper, Tris". Cheers erupted around me. He lead me to the side to stand with another group of people. I watched the rest of the initiates jump in a complete daze. I couldn't stop thinking about Eric. What snapped me out of my thoughts was someone shouting to get everyone's attention. It was the guy who had helped me off the net. He sent off a group of people who he called the 'oldest born' and told all the initiates to stay with him. "Alright." He said. "My name's Four and I'll be one your instructors during your training."

"Four? Like the number four?" Christina asked in amusement.

Four smiled at her and said "yeah, like the number." He walked over and stood in from of her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Christina."

"Well, Christina. The first lesson you'll learn at Dauntless is to keep your mouth shut." This wiped the smile off her face. He just turned around and walked away. "Follow me." he called over his shoulder.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Four showed us our bedroom, which was shared between boys and girls. Don't even get me started on the bathroom. Then we had to get changed out of our old clothes. As I was changing, I noticed some of the boys staring at my body, especially the loud boy from earlier, who I found out was called Peter. He called out "Nice legs, Stiff." I just ignored him. We then had to burn our old clothes. This wasn't sad for me. It finally felt like I was moving on. I was part of Dauntless now. We then went to dinner. All I remember from that is seeing the other Dauntless leaders and being raised in the air. Four told us to get some sleep, as we started training in the morning.

We were woken up by Four banging a metal pole on the railings in our bedroom. "Everybody in the Pit in two minutes". He then turned and walked out.

After we were dressed, we all ran into the Pit. As we all gathered in front of Four, I noticed Eric there, off to one side. As I looked at him, he scanned the group and his eyes landed on me. I didn't look away. Neither did he. I was snapped out of our trance when Four started talking about the stages of initiation. This was where Eric spoke. "This will also help us decide who gets cut."

A murmur of disbelief started, but Christina was the loudest. "Cut?" She said in astonishment.

Eric sighed and stood up and said "at the end of each stage of training, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us. It's a new rule." His lips pulled up into a smirk. Damn, those lips. I wanted them all over my... I cut that thought short. I barely even knew the guy.

"A new rule? Someone should have told us!" Christina protested.

"Why? Would you have chosen differently? Out of fear?" There was no reply to this.

The silence stretched on as we all processed this new information. Then Four said "you'll all be paired up for training, but you'll be ranked separately."

"Let's start" Eric said. Four then put us into pairs and showed us the different stations we would work at for the first stage of initiation.

"Let's go" Four said. Our first stage of training was a run. Great. As Four led us out of the room, I looked back at Eric. He was staring straight at me, with the same level of intensity as he had had on the roof. This caused a shiver to run down my spine. I held his gaze until I left the room. The last thing I remember was the corners of his mouth pulling up into that damn sexy smirk.

AN: So, what do you think? Should I continue with the story? Should I continue in Tris' POV or would you like to see this from Eric's POV? Let me know people! I don't know how quickly I can update, but reviews will make it faster!

Remember, REVIEW!


End file.
